


miles away (i hope you're still with me)

by xriverpops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xriverpops/pseuds/xriverpops
Summary: ''i'm not sure what we are yet.''''i hope we would've had time to figure that out.''''we didn't.''''so instead i'll write you these letters.''''maybe it's enough for now.''orashton leaves for a 6 month exchange to pursue his photography careerit leaves both calum and him filled with uncertainties about their semiofficial relationship
Relationships: Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 2





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this idea at 2am !! (today actually)
> 
> so now i'm writing several stories at the same time oop, let's see how that goes.
> 
> yes the chapters are gonna be very short

**_warm_ **cedarwood with a subtle hint of rosemary. the cologne smell left calum's nostrils after they pulled away from their slightly too long hug. they shared one last look. a mix of confusion, hurt and excitement was somehow clearly visible on the two boys' faces. ashton broke the eye contact to look past calum at his mom who was signaling for him to come to the gate and get on the plane before it was too late.

he looked back at calum. calum looked back at him. they still had the same facial expressions. it felt like minutes were passing by in seconds.

suddenly ashton lunged forward to place his lips on calum's, to get one last taste. calum didn't react at first because he was too taken aback from everything that was going on in his mind but quickly caught on and kissed him back. even though the kiss was filled with the same familiar power and emotion, they pulled away sooner than they wanted to, they both knew that. everything was just too confusing to properly say goodbye.

hence why calum's sleeves were soaked from the salty fallen tears by the time he got back home.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day calum and ashton find out there's more to their friendship than they had initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! aaah i wonder if im just going to stick to writing cashton fics. i just love them too much.

_**7 days before ashton's departure** _

it was noon on a saturday. the two boys were laying in a big field, filled with daisies, next to their houses. calum, with his head resting on ashton's lap, was letting the sun hit his tan skin. ashton on the other hand, was attempting to make a flower crown out of the flowers surrounding them. by poking holes into the end of every daisy, he could thread the next flower through the hole, and so on.

when the string of flowers was finally long enough to fit on one's head, he tied the ends together and held it up against the sun, letting the light illuminate the white petals. content with his work he tapped the other boy's shoulder, which made him slowly open his eyes. calum blocked the sun with his hand and looked up at ashton. ashton held the crown over his best friend's head, motioning with his hand to get him up. calum looked at him with knowing, sarcastic eyes to which ashton responded to with a little smile. calum finally pushed himself up.

''i'm not wearing your silly flower crown, ash.'' calum stated. ''oh, come on. please.'' ashton practically begged.

''i made it for you.''

''it's stupid.''

''you don't mean that.''

''okay i don't.''

they both laughed. calum quickly ran his tongue over his lips before he grabbed the strung together flowers from ashton's hand and placed them on his head. ashton raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. ''see? you look adorable.'' he said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. calum rolled his eyes hoping to get that stupid, too cute smile off of ashton's face.

calum fell back down onto ashton's legs and folded his arms over his chest. ''it looks like a fairy just puked on my head is what you mean, i think.'' he exclaimed. ''and that's a bad thing?'' ashton asked. calum looked at him weirdly. ''well yeah, you wouldn't want to be puked on, would you?''

ashton leaned back onto his hands. ''well, it depends on what kind of fairy it is. one that pukes up flower crowns doesn't seem that horrible to me.'' he said, plucking some grass.

calum looked at him somewhat seriously at first, then burst out laughing. ''i really can't believe, we, 2 high school juniors, are talking about whether or not we want to be puked on by fairies in the middle of a flower field.'' 

the other boy tried to hold in his laugh but failed and collapsed onto calum. they started rolling around the grass laughing. after several seconds of their stomachs physically hurting from laughter, calum held onto ashton's arms and yanked him forwards, causing calum to fall backwards. ashton leaned over him, still half laughing and completely out of breath. 

''you were right. you do look pretty stupid right now.'' ashton giggled. calum gasped and tried to push ashton off of him, but ashton didn't budge.

''try again.''

he pushed. no luck.

''again.''

ashton wouldn't move.

after several attempts, calum just gave up and fell back down.

''you're telling me you went from making flower crowns to acting like a tough body builder in the span of two seconds.'' calum breathed. ashton nodded. ''next time, think twice before you insult my creations.'' ashton said pretending to be annoyed while touching the flowers that were still on calum's head. they both giggled slightly.

a silence fell. calum eyed ashton who was still fixated on the daisies in his hair, while remaining on top of him. he couldn't help but swallow hard at the sight of ashton. his curls, now even more golden because of the rays of sunlight, framed his face perfectly. his hazel and friendly eyes were especially beautiful today. or had they always been this beautiful? he had never seen him up close like this before.

ashton noticed the staring and looked back down at calum, smiling awkwardly. there was no explanation for what happened next but before they knew it, ashton had lowered his hands to cup calum's face and was looking him deep in the eyes. calum laid there, mouth slightly opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but nothing seemed to come out.

as if in sync, they both brought their heads closer together, their breathes fanning over each others faces. they stayed like this for a few seconds, taking in the intensity of the moment, before softly connecting their lips. 

the soft spring breeze passed them, temporarily taking away all the warmth except the heat that was radiating off of their lips. calum brought his hand up to ashton's neck, caressing his bottom hairs. in response, ashton trailed his arm down calum's side, making the maori shiver from tip to toe. they were both lost in the moment, not really knowing what was going on.

eventually they pulled away, intensely staring each other in the eye. ashton quickly sat up, which made calum scramble away a bit too. they were at a loss for words.

the field of flowers held many secrets and it now held theirs too.


End file.
